Not So Lonely New Year A Companion
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: Russia's side to Not So Lonely New Year


It was hot in that panda suit, Ivan thought. Streams of sweat would have rolled down his back if they had any where to go. Advantages to being a large country: No one often messed with you. Disadvantages: When going disguised as a panda to another country and your costume isn't custom made, it was going to be a tight fit.

No matter how much time he spent with China he could never get used to the weather. When it was 60 in Russia, his people went to the beach. The 80 degree temperatures he experienced in China were like hell on earth to the poor Russian. Add a tight panda suit to the equation and he was a walking oven. However Ivan had made a promise to Yao.

Navigating in the panda outfit was a lot easier than he expected. It was nice to walk on two legs, no took any notice of him doing so. Apparently pandas in this country walked upright. Weird place. Despite his being able to walk upright, finding the exuberant 4000 year old man was to be quite a challenge.

Of course Russia knew it would be hard to locate him. Yao was enjoying the festivities during the Chinese New Year and being energized by the vast amount of positive spirit flowing through 2 billion people.

Ivan wandered merrily into the city. He had to ignore the tempting scents coming from the open stalls, and restaurants. Looking at the rainbow array of lanterns he couldn't help but envy the brightness and joyous sounds of excited children. His country was so dark in comparison.

It wasn't long before he spotted China. Ivan watched contently as the dancing shouting Asian twirled about in the streets celebrating with his people. As he went to join, he nearly stepped on a child's doll. Russia held it thoughtfully for a second and looked down to meet the gaze of a young girls staring at him.

"Mr. Panda?" the girl was missing a front tooth "can I have my dolly back please?" He gently handed the toy back to her and patted the child on the head. She smiled and hugged his leg, her head not coming past his knee. "Thank you" she waved and ran off. For the first time since getting in that suit, Ivan felt genuinely happy.

China finally caught sight of him and ran over. "Oh Panda-aru! I'm so happy you came!" Yao grabbed Russia's paw and dragged him along. He whistled a cheery tune, perhaps an old Chinese folk song and blabbed happily in very fast Mandarin. Yao turned as if to say something but he stopped. Ivan turned his head to follow the elder countries gaze and spotted children playing near by including the girl whose doll he picked up.

A glance back to Yao made Ivan's internal warning bells go off. He knew that china desperately missed his younger siblings and seeing the playing children wasn't helping.

"I-I think we should go home now aru... it's getting late..."

Ivan considered taking the upset nation home, but then his thoughts trailed away to another place that he had found last time he visited. Firmly taking China's hand, he pulled him away from the crowds.

"Wait, Mr. Panda, where are you taking me, aru?" Russia put a furry hand to the masks face in hope China would understand to quiet down, so he wouldn't burst into tears.

China nodded and followed his 'panda' through the bamboo to a small clearing. Russia felt the grip on his hand grow tighter, but he was glad when he saw the shorter nations eyes grow wide as he stared out to the lake, astonished as he watched the moonlight and plum blossom petals dance across the glass surface.

Relief turned to surprise as he noticed small tears form and watch the streaks they created down the shorter mans face. Next he knew, he felt China burry his face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably and screaming incoherently. He knelt as China fell to his knees, stroking the dark hair all the while.

It was a very long time before the old countries cries were silenced and he fell into sleep. Deciding that the coast was clear, Ivan pulled of the panda head and took a long look at the sleeping immortals face. A warm feeling stirred in his stomach, he couldn't even start to explain how thankful he was for being able to spend this moment alone with Yao.

Bending without waking the other country, Russia kissed the top of China's head. His last thought before sleep claimed him was _Happy New Year Darling._

Unbeknownst to Ivan, China smiled in his sleep. He thought he caught the warm scent of sunflowers.


End file.
